<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternal Moment将爱情进行到底 by Lorelei1012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063338">Eternal Moment将爱情进行到底</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012'>Lorelei1012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本文献给张一白导演的电影《将爱情进行到底》。当年我还没看过同名经典电视剧，在院线看完电影后对三个不同结局的故事有种说不清道不明的感触。恰逢彼时新入斯赫圈，于是将这三个故事情节放进了HP宇宙，由斯内普和赫敏演绎出来。三个故事是相互独立的，代表着三种不同的相处方式和人生方向。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579658">将爱情进行到底（2011年电影）</a> by 张一白.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Side A]</p><p> </p><p>Severus Snape对这一切的不满早就不是一天两天了。在他为了St. Mungo的烧伤愈合魔药改良配方在实验室忙了两天两夜后回到家里，等待他的并不是妻子Hermione Granger温和的笑容和一杯茶（是的，Hermione Granger，甚至都不是Hermione Snape），而是一大堆喝剩下的咖啡杯，蛋糕的残渣洒了一桌子，几个沙发垫乱七八糟地扔在地上，而最让他恼火的是还没走的几个人——Potter和各种Weasley，他们显然对他的扑克脸已经无视了。 </p><p>“Hey Severus，”Hermione冲他打招呼，头发用一根羽毛笔草草绾在脑后，她不耐烦地把挡在眼前的一绺发丝拨开，另一只手还端着盛满杯子的托盘。“帮我拿到厨房去，谢谢。”她把托盘塞到他手里——就好像理所当然似的！他看了一眼Potter和Weasley们，跟在她身后到了厨房。 </p><p>“Hermione，你能不能在邀请你的朋友们之前……”Severus 斟酌着措辞不想激怒妻子，“先知会我一声儿？” </p><p>“什么？”他看着她把哗哗作响的水龙头用力关闭，甩着手上的水，水滴溅到了他没来得及换下的新长袍上。“Oh Severus，别开玩笑，Harry 和Ron 他们一家又不是外人。如果你想解开你的一身扣子，那就直接做好了，事实上他们知道你平时在家只穿晨衣。” </p><p>他感到恼火不已。她跟她的朋友们谈论自己。而且还是Potter和Weasley——这意味着整个魔法部，至少整个傲罗办公室都会知道他在家是什么样的，说不定大大咧咧的Hermione Gryffindor说的更多，他们连他睡觉的时候打呼噜都知道了。 </p><p>“Snape，Hermione？”他听见Potter在起居室冲他们喊，这是双方妥协的结果，他坚决拒绝Potter喊他Severus，而Hermione决不允许Harry继续叫他Professor Snape。“Ginny一会就来，我们可以好好聚餐了！” </p><p>“他们要在我们的家里聚餐？”Severus不可置信地低吼，“你没说过——” </p><p>“我说过的，Severus！”Hermione轻快地回答他，绕过他身边去照应炉火上的鸡汤，“我早就说过大家应该聚一聚，自从上个圣诞节之后你的工作太忙了——well不是抱怨，但我确实认为你应该跟大伙儿多点交流的机会。” </p><p>他为他的命运而叹息。 </p><p>随着一声魔火的爆裂声，Ginny Potter带着她的儿子James和Potter的教子Teddy出现在客厅里。“晚上好Snape。”Potter太太对他还始终保持着一些敬意，这一点不像Potter本人，更不像—— </p><p>“住手！小子！我说过别、碰、我的、头发！”他怒吼着把这个只有他一半那么高的孩子从他身上摘下来，后者带着一脸老Potter式的坏笑肆无忌惮地咧嘴。 </p><p>“别炸毛，Severus叔叔，George叔叔说这是最新美发产品，免洗的哦！”James把一只瓶子戳到他眼前，没拧紧的瓶盖里洒出一点药水——他嗅了嗅，毫无疑问的打嗝水。 </p><p>“别这样，James，到妈妈这儿来。”Ginny出来解围打破了Severus和小James的互相瞪视，“等下Luna就会过来了，先让Teddy带你和Rose去院子里玩儿。”Ginny脱下外面的长袍挽起袖子，“妈咪要去帮Hermione姑妈准备晚餐。” </p><p>“没错Ginny，”Hermione闻声走进客厅，手上还沾着菜叶子，“你一定要教我怎么做鲜虾肉丸！上一次我自己的摸索简直是场灾难！”她瞥了一眼Severus，他面部抽搐，两个女人笑作一团。 </p><p>餐桌上只要有Weasley在，就永远不缺话题，这是真理——他们的话题像魔方一样转来转去，从英格兰今年能否出线到金斯莱的新女友到底能不能成为魔法部部长夫人，几个小孩子热烈讨论着Hogwarts，讨论着课程以及他们能分到什么学院。 </p><p>“我肯定是个Gryffindor。”James宣称，由于激动和急切而发音不准，“如果我进了Slytheru-rin，我就去把他们院长的卧室变成红色。” </p><p>桌子周围爆发出一阵大笑，Harry呛了一大口吐司，Hermione则是把半杯子的葡萄酒洒在了Severus的袖管上。 </p><p>“真抱歉Severus！”Hermione大笑着说，在口袋里翻找着她的魔杖。“我似乎把魔杖落在厨房了，亲爱的——” </p><p>“我去处理一下。”他低声咕哝着起身，身后的Weasley带着强忍的笑意压低了声音：“我真诚地希望Snape早点从院长的位置上退下来，Hermione，不然James绝对会比Harry的爸爸更让他抓狂——” </p><p>他再也不想忍了。 </p><p>快速在卧室里找到自己的魔杖清理干净，他换上了出门的长袍。穿过客厅，帮Hermione取来她的魔杖，无视一桌子人诧异的目光，他摔上门离开。 </p><p>幻影移形的一瞬间他想的是，世界能安静下来他齤妈齤的好极了。</p><p> </p><p>第一个晚上，他把自己关在院长办公室的套间里，命令自己不要每隔10分钟就看一眼窗外有没有带着Hermione信件的猫头鹰。 </p><p>这里的床单和被子都是典型Slytherin的绿色和银色丝绸，到处透着一股子熟悉而陌生的高傲和冷漠。熟悉是因为他在这里住了至少十年，陌生是因为他已经习惯了他和Hermione共同睡在那张有着舒服的棉布触感和柔和米色的床上，谈谈天，做做——该死！ </p><p>他不想她。一点也不。他说服自己应该习惯于在实验室一呆就是几天毫无压力，而在这里住几天还不那么忙碌简直是难得的假期。 </p><p>第二个晚上他坐在Malfoy庄园的会客厅里，Narcissa为他和Lucius亲自端来两杯香槟后对他投去一个明显的“你打扰我跟亲爱的Lucius的晚上了”的眼神后离开，Lucius则挂着一抹了然的笑容啜饮着。 </p><p>“得了吧，老伙计，Minerva没跑去踢开你办公室的大门告诉你Hermione找你找得满世界都知道了吗？” </p><p>“没有。” </p><p>“那Dumbledore的画像呢？他能关注到魔法部的一些信息。”Lucius不死心。 </p><p>“也没有。” </p><p>“老Black——Phineas？他在格里莫广场有幅油画，说不定Potter知道些什么。”这家伙还真有耐性。不过似乎有道理。他眼前一亮，他怎么没想到？明天要趁着米勒娃上午第二节变形课的时候溜进去问一问。 </p><p>“我说，既然你寂寞难耐——”在Severus的瞪视下他改口，“既然你无意打道回府乖乖睡觉，我们不如出去好好喝几杯，我知道一个新开的Pub，那里的女巫……Wow”压低了的声音和狡黠的眼神，Lucius显然不是什么好鸟儿。 </p><p>“你希望我进到一间Pub，看着坐在你怀里的妞儿把目光投向我的时候忽然站起身来，战战兢兢叫我一声Professor Snape？”他吐槽，泡一个视他为地窖里的老蝙蝠的妹可没什么好处，更何况如果Hermione知道了，他几乎可以想到她会怎样拒绝他爬上她的床，而且用一副让他心碎的模样折磨得他几天良心不安——该死！ </p><p>他不想她。一点也不。既然她没有主动来找他的打算，也压根儿不觉得自己无所顾忌的做法已经对他们的共同生活造成了困扰，那么很好。他才不需要什么愚蠢的理由让他可以回家去，那也是他的家不是吗？他才不需要她把他找回来呢。 </p><p>第三个晚上他挫败地坐在Lucius推荐的那间Pub里，手里晃着第四杯FireWhisky。Phineas告诉他Potter一家一切正常，这个老混蛋，如果真的一切正常，作为Hermione最好的朋友加闺蜜的两个人怎么可能对他的离家出走一字不提？！ </p><p>而且他白天去魔法部办理新的魔药注册登记，出乎意料，以往繁琐而麻烦的手续这一次出奇地顺利，以至于他有时间路过法律执行司办公室，看到他的Hermione从门里走出来，吃力地抱着一大堆公文走在司长旁边，高跟鞋笨拙地在走廊里敲出一串节奏混乱的声响。他迅速闪到一边的阴影里，为这熟悉的景象而暗自发笑。Hermione从不擅长穿高跟鞋，他还记得他们刚刚结婚的时候为了在Party（他是怎么答应了参加一个愚蠢的Party的？！）上衬得上他的身高，她买了一双10公分的鞋子，结果一场舞下来他们的脚都红肿不堪。 </p><p>他为这事儿取笑了她好久，从此以后她没穿过5公分以上的鞋子。 </p><p>赶在她下班之前他幻身到了他们的家门口，带着一丝偷窥者的心理注视着Hermione迫不及待地踢掉鞋子，近乎快活地舒展着脚趾直到发觉自己这样做似乎有失淑女。她的目光扫过他透明的身体，一瞬间和他四目相对，他没来由地一阵抽搐。接着她掏出了魔杖，消失在房门里。尽管看不到，但他知道她会习惯性地把工作服脱掉，用潇洒的姿势让衣服飞过整个客厅自己挂在衣柜里，然后进浴室简单冲个澡，出来的时候只用一条浴巾围住莹白的身体——该死！ </p><p>他不想她。一点也不。尽管他确实想回家。 </p><p>第四天下午，魔药课结束后，他带着齐全的手续和魔药配方到圣芒戈齤药齤品齤管齤理齤部，那热情的年轻人Augustus·Pye接待了他。 </p><p>“Master Snape！”他快活地嚷道，从座位上站起身来为他准备咖啡，而他只是哼了一声表示回应。“我就知道这次的新药方申请会很顺利！”他递过来咖啡，手上不停地从几摞文件中各抽出一张递给他，“既然Hermione那么积极地为这事操办——” </p><p>“什么？！”他呛住了，咖啡洒了一半在桌子上弄脏了那些表格，“你说Hermione？她操办这件事？” </p><p>Pye给了他一个吃惊和犹疑的神情。“大家都以为是你安排的，新品种的魔药注册到投入使用过程非常繁琐，所以Hermione提前来这儿和魔法部跑了好几趟——大伙儿都以为你是知道的。” </p><p>该死的。 </p><p>他飞快地填好那些该死的表格后一秒钟都没耽搁地往回家赶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Side B]</p><p> </p><p>Hermione看得出，Severus一回家来心情就不好。然而她谨慎地选择打哈哈，因为不想在Harry和Ron以及孩子们面前跟自己的丈夫讨论这些。这是他们的生活，他们两个人的，有些话她觉得可以等到Harry他们走了之后再说。她可以为他端来一杯他最喜欢的柠檬茶，如果他还在为她冷落了他而生气，她可以用独有的Hermione式的撒娇让他无奈地柔和了眉间的颦蹙，给她一个霸道而宠溺的吻。然后她会告诉他自己是多么希望能分担他的工作，多么想让他惊喜地把她抱到卧室去。 </p><p>然而随着他幻影移形的那一声爆裂，Hermione觉得自己所做的一切都充满了讽刺。 </p><p>“吃饭吧。”她平静地说，尽量无视那份尴尬。Luna在大家沉默了一分钟后适时地提起了弯角鼾兽，于是引发了一场孩子们好奇询问这种生物的有趣谈话。 </p><p>“我能帮你什么吗，Hermione？”晚餐后Harry把已经睡着了的James交给Ginny抱着，低声问她。 </p><p>“不必了Harry，我想我可以处理好。”她有点言不由衷。可是Harry露出了个他们孩提时代才有的熟悉笑容，把一个长得像活点地图的玩意儿塞给了她。Hermione困惑不解地看着那东西。 </p><p>“这是笑话店的新产品，”Harry冲她眨眼，“刚刚斯内普出门的时候我在他身上下了个简单的追踪咒，他的位置会在这张羊皮纸上显示。” </p><p>她惊叹。“Harry，你……” </p><p>Harry耸肩，“傲罗的必修课，Hermione，再说这也只是活点地图给我的灵感。” </p><p>于是她第二天按照原计划造访了魔法部的齤药齤品齤管齤理司，司长秘书Bones小姐接待了她。 </p><p>“Oh Hermione，别这么生分，虽然你嫁给了Snape……我是说，虽然他教过我，但是不可否认你们是很好的一对儿。你昨天的甜点——就是那个可爱的圆圆的团子是怎么做的？我爱死它们了！” </p><p>她努力显露出点谦虚的样子：“不过是一点松子露而已。如果你喜欢我可以把配方给你带来，另外我不得不说如果没有你，我不知道要多跑多少趟，你是知道违禁物品办公室新上任的女专员是多么苛刻和拖沓！” </p><p>她躺在他们的的大床上看着手中的羊皮纸。马尔福庄园，Hermione哼了一声，他真是她见过最没创意的男巫。如果Lucius·Malfoy那个老混蛋把他带去某个享乐的地方，她真是一点也不会奇怪。但她不会为此而生气的，绝不。没有为什么，就是不会。她想像平时一样在睡前点上一盏香，然而身子沉沉地不愿意从床上爬起来。想着明天需要探讨的《魔法物品范围的界定-初稿》，她终于入睡了。 </p><p>Hermione拿着羽毛笔翻来覆去地跟自己较劲，发一封信给他似乎不会有损自己的尊严吧？毕竟那是她的丈夫，而这是她选择的婚姻。羽毛笔从饱蘸墨汁到干得写不出字，她终于决定——还是去开会好了。如果她能够活着从这个冗长的会议里拔出来，并且还有力气给他写什么信的话，那时候她就写。 </p><p>结果，她终于没能有这个力气。高跟鞋和束身的正装如同牢笼一样将她紧紧束缚了三个小时，她等不及进到家门便恨恨地将那鞋子踢掉。该死的她为什么当初会买这种鞋子？连魔咒也无法对付她酸痛的脚腕和小腿，更别说她还得顾及着那一层薄薄的丝袜。 </p><p>而当她瘫坐在床边，习惯性地检查着那张羊皮纸的时候，却看见那个标记着Severus Snape的小点刚刚从门外消失。 </p><p>Hermione呆呆地瞪着那名字消失的地方，几天以来第一次意识到自己原来很想他。 </p><p>当晚她失眠了，辗转了半宿后用被子蒙住脸，没人看得到她的眼泪。 </p><p>Hermione百无聊赖地穿过客厅，光着脚踩在地板上，湿漉漉的头发把刚换好的晨衣背后浸了一大片也毫不在意。随手从书架上抽出一本麻瓜小说，半是愣神半是读地翻了几页。一声幻影显形的爆裂在门外响起，她来不及去检查那张羊皮纸便看见Severus站在门口。 </p><p>她看着他进门，脱下外衣挂在椅子的靠背上而不是用魔杖指引它们挂到衣柜，他的眼睛没有离开过她的，脸上的表情复杂而感慨，手里还攥着一堆附表。 </p><p>“茶？”她开口了，尽量显得不那么得意洋洋或者恶作剧成功。 </p><p>“为什么不告诉我？”他朝她走近一步，把那些附表放在桌上。 </p><p>“我本来认为这是个惊喜。”她站了起来。 </p><p>“这确实是，虽然来得有点曲折。” </p><p>“那也应该怪你，小气的Slytherin。” </p><p>“你也有份，自以为是的Gryffindor。” </p><p>“老蝙蝠。” </p><p>“万事通。” </p><p>他们的嘴唇熟悉了彼此的回归，他的双手正以她喜爱的方式在她背上游走，一不留神便溜进了她的晨衣。而她也用不输于他的速度解决了他的衬衫，手掌下熟悉而温热的线条安抚着近日以来紧绷而烦躁的神经。 </p><p>他中断了这个吻，虽然口唇还贴在一起，湿润而温暖。他们的额头亲昵地抵在一起，他的手臂圈她在怀，随着并不存在的节奏轻轻地前后晃动。 </p><p>“我想我们不应该只停留在接吻。”她调皮地说，能够感受到唇边他的笑容。 </p><p>“不是在这儿，亲爱的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>纯手打补档的我也是很拼的！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hermione！Severus！该你们了！”Remus快活地喊，一手搂过Tonks，另一只手冲他们高举起杯子，FireWhisky洒了一半出来。Harry，Ginny，Neville和Luna都起哄地鼓起掌来。 </p><p>Hermione心虚地站起来，肯定是酒的缘故，她觉得Snape也有点不自在。思前想后，她抽出魔杖抵向发丝，一丝银亮的、像是液体也像是气体的东西随着魔杖轻轻飘摇，随后落进了客厅中央的冥想盆里。Snape也做了相同的动作。 </p><p>该死的Remus，只有他的狼脑能想出这么白痴的主意：这是一种游戏，两两搭配着交出对彼此印象最深的记忆，如果记忆相同……她还不愿想这事。 </p><p>战争后的一切都变了。活下来的人似乎被一种莫名其妙的力量蛊惑着去释放，去生活， Neville和Luna以闪电般的速度结了婚，Luna却走遍了世界各地寻访她的弯角鼾兽；Ginny已经有了个一岁的儿子，却一再拒绝Harry每年的求婚。还有Remus和Tonks，Fluer和Bill，还有……是啊，还有Ron，混蛋Ron。当然了，还有Snape，一如既往的Snape似乎是他们这群人里唯一一个没有变化的人：一袭黑袍，头发油腻，目光阴沉，是Hogwarts每一届学生的噩梦。Hermione觉得自己的变化同样不大：她的头发依旧乱糟糟地绾在脑后，战争时期压力过大和营养不良导致没发育开来的瘦小身体，穿着再普通不过的家居服，脚上套着一双毛猫猫拖鞋。她选择了一家麻瓜的贸易公司做项目部经理——Ron为此而大发雷霆，她的其他朋友们则微微表示吃惊后就各自忙活着自己的生活去了。 </p><p>而今晚是他们这群幸存下来的人的第一次聚会——在Hermione的公寓。她深吸一口气，扎进了冥想盆中。 </p><p>Hermione倒吸一口冷气，她看见了如此熟悉的一幕。 </p><p>Shit。 </p><p>站在自己被石化了的身体旁边的感觉如此诡异，Hermione看着Pomfrey夫人端着她熟悉的杯子走过来，冒着热气儿的杯子里肯定是曼德拉草的泥腥味儿，她记忆犹新。然而她身后跟着Snape，一脸阴鸷。 </p><p>“把这个让她喝了就没事了，Poppy。”他简单地说道，眼神扫过她被石化的身体。长大的Hermione没来由地绷紧了，如同他扫过的是自己现在的身体一样。 </p><p>“多亏了你，Severus，”Pomfrey夫人笑着答道，“你确定不留下来么？” </p><p>他面部僵硬地摇头，“谢谢，Poppy，我还没准备好承受一个万事通没完没了的感谢，把它留给你吧。”转身离开。 </p><p>Hermione被这段记忆惊掉了下巴，它自动和她脑子里保存的那段记忆衔接，仿佛原本就是连着的——实际上，是的。 </p><p>吸进一个月以来的第一口空气让她打了个激灵，哆嗦着挑开眼皮儿，活动活动手指——这感觉太爽了，为什么她以前从没意识到自如地支配身体是多么美妙的感受？她一个月以来的记忆全是空白，最近的便是那双黄澄澄的大眼睛盯着她，浑身的血液如同旱季的江水精疲力竭地停止了流淌。她仔细地感受着心脏的跳动，血液的奔腾，仿佛这是一件再重要不过的事。 </p><p>“你醒了，亲爱的？”Pomfrey夫人的声音打断了她的感受，她看见校医手中端着一个冒着热气的杯子冲她和气地微笑。 </p><p>“试着坐起来，Granger小姐。”她干脆地下达指令而Hermione照做了，令人惊奇的是肌肉丝毫没有因为长时间的缺乏运动而萎缩。 </p><p>“把最后一杯解药喝掉，亲爱的，这样你就完全康复了。” </p><p>“谢谢，Pomfrey夫人。”Hermione低声道谢，声音由于长时间的沉默而略带沙哑。 </p><p>Pomfrey夫人咯咯地笑了，“可不用谢我，亲爱的，要不是Severus熬制解药，你恐怕得石化着直到暑假结束，而且是他细心地提供了防止肌肉萎缩的药剂。要我说，他应该被大家献花才是。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione随着大步向前的Snape走着，身后突然响起一个熟悉的嗓音。 </p><p>“Snape教授！” </p><p>Snape猛地站住，脸上一副挫败的表情，Hermione——长大的这一个和二年级的那个都撞上了他，前者毫无感觉而后者为这冒失的举动从脖子红到了耳根。 </p><p>“我……”幼年的Hermione开口，吞吞吐吐。 </p><p>“别浪费时间，Granger小姐。”Snape沉声催促，从上方俯视着一头乱发。 </p><p>Hermione看着幼年版深深吸气地为自己加油，然后抬起头连珠炮似的说了那番话：“谢谢您，Snape教授，Pomfrey夫人说是您为我-我们配制了解药，所以……”一抹红晕漫上了幼年版的双颊，Hermione注视着她抽出魔杖，杖尖绽开了一朵红玫瑰。她摘下它，怯怯地举向俯视着她的教授，“只是单纯地想把这个送给您。” </p><p>Hermione无意识地抚摸着口袋里的魔杖，时隔多年她依然体会得到那份紧张，在那可怕的一秒钟里，空气再一次变得厚重而凝固，那双深不见底的黑眼眸比起蛇怪的眼睛更要可怕几分，他不可置信地看着她，看着她擎着一朵小小的玫瑰期待地瞧着他，仿佛下一秒就要冲她喷出言语的毒液，要讽刺她用微不足道的小把戏来取悦他，真是不自量力的典型Gryffindor—— </p><p>“谢谢，Granger小姐。”他低低的声音几乎不可闻，常年切割和熬制魔药的手接过那朵小小的花儿，拇指蹭过她细嫩的手背。 </p><p>那个暑假她迎来了自己的月经初潮，一种异样而新奇的感觉，跟那只拇指擦过自己的手背的感觉像极了。 </p><p>当Hermione和Snape同时从冥想盆里抬起头，周围的人们看着他俩，Hermione惊恐地看向Snape，而后者也用一种不敢相信的目光看着她。 </p><p>“不会吧，你们俩？还愣着干什么，说说都看见了什么啊。”Tonks迫不及待地追问着，一双双兴致盎然的眼睛盯着他们。 </p><p>沉默。 </p><p>“你们不会是碰巧一样了吧？”Remus轻声询问，似乎期待着谁喊一声“愚人节！”或者“骗你了啦傻瓜！” </p><p>沉默。 </p><p>“是的，我们看到了相同的记忆。”清清喉咙，Hermione承认道，无视Snape怒视她的目光。 </p><p>Ginny第一个反应过来：“开房啊磨蹭甚。” </p><p>“哦哦哦哦哦哦——”噼啪而来的掌声和哄笑，Hermione像个二年级一样瞥了Snape一眼，Snape的脸色涨红，像极了一只被扯掉毛的山鹰。 </p><p>“你们闹够了，各位。”他嘶嘶地挤出几个字眼，厚重的斗篷随着他激烈的打手势而张开又落下。“我不认为我有更多的义务满足你们的窥视欲，今晚到此为止。” </p><p>“哦哦哦哦哦哦——”继续起哄。“来吧Severus，今夜良辰美景，花好月圆咩。”Neville放肆地笑着喊，显然一点也不再怕他。“冬天里的一把火，陪你今夜暖洋洋！”Tonks醉眼朦胧地倚在Remus身上，腰间搭着两只狼爪。 </p><p>Hermione依然盯着Snape。毫无疑问她还在为他们相同的记忆震惊着，那是她的小秘密，太过私密以至于Harry和Ron都从未知晓。当她从校医院的床上蹦起来，追随着可能早就走远了的Snape教授飞跑过去，她的血液在耳膜里撞得轰隆直响，心儿跳得前所未有地快。而当他接过了那朵玫瑰，她的心脏突然就不见了。 </p><p>而他竟然保存着这段记忆——而且最重要的是，他同样觉得这是最深刻的，最难以忘怀——不是她四年级长出来的大门牙，不是她六年级在那场混战中朝他发射的切割咒，甚至都不是他从圣芒戈的重度咬伤科里醒来，看到她一个人站在病床前冲他胆怯地微笑。 </p><p>她突然有些感谢Remus荒唐的游戏。如果今晚能发生点什么……她为自己不该有的渴望红了脸，Come on，Hermione。她为自己开脱，她是个成年的女人，结过婚，最近一年变得厌恶她的丈夫触碰自己，但并不代表她没有……没有需要。而眼前是自己幼时便悄悄渴望的男人，只要他们再冲动一点，她就将亲自验证关于这位最富恶名的斯莱特林院长的种种传言。 </p><p>“够了。”Snape再一次重复，黑色的袍子在背影中摆动，大力关上的房门卷进来一阵寒气和几片雪花。闹剧到此结束。Hermione若有所思地看着他离开，木然地应和着狂欢的人们。Snape恼羞离去了，把一团毛线一样的纠结全扔给了她。 </p><p>而当晚更晚一些、客人散尽的时候，失眠已久的Hermione一脸坚决地从床上跳起来拉开门，发现他赫然站在门外，肩膀上落了一堆雪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她侧过身无声地请他进来，他同样沉默地跟在身后。 </p><p>“抱歉没有火炉，麻瓜的公寓用的是一种叫做空调的设备来调节室内的温度，我恐怕比起火炉还是有点冷不过——” </p><p>“我知道。”他简单地回答打断了她的滔滔不绝。 </p><p>“哦。” </p><p>“Weasley——Ron呢？”一阵令人尴尬的沉默之后，Snape忍不住开口。 </p><p>“我们……分居很久了。”她不带感情地陈述仿佛这是一件很不值得一提的事，“Ron无法忍受麻瓜世界而我只想有一份安静的生活，不必走到哪里都被叫做‘大难不死的Potter的朋友’。” </p><p>Snape点头表示理解， Hermione为他们俩端来了茶，随即又是一阵沉默。 </p><p>“我——” </p><p>“我——” </p><p>同时开口又同时中断。 </p><p>“我没想到你会保留那段记忆。”Hermione干巴巴地说下去，“我以为你会交出我长着长长的门牙的那一段记忆。” </p><p>他低低地笑了。“我本来考虑了那段你烧掉了我的袍子的记忆。” </p><p>她为儿时的幼稚笑出声，作势站起，“你还真记仇，要不要我去找件袍子来给你烧？” </p><p>Snape一本正经地点头，目光漫不经心地扫过她，“好啊，就这件。” </p><p>气氛变了。Hermione清清楚楚地感到一股灼热从腹中窜起，而Snape看着她的目光里也升起了一丝火光。 </p><p>“为什么回来？”她走近他，再一次开口，声音由于压抑的渴望而沙哑。他们的大腿不经意间相触，引发了两个人不约而同的吸气。他试探地伸出一只手扶上她的腰，鼓励她更贴近自己的身体。 </p><p>“为什么开门？”他慢慢站起，手随着高度调整着爱抚她的背，轻轻用力让她栖在了他的胸口。战栗的感觉从头刷到脚，太久了，太久自己没有过这般的心跳和急促的呼吸，他男性的气味被她吸在鼻腔，他胸口同样有力的心跳震动着她的鼓膜。 </p><p>“相同的原因。” </p><p>直到嘴唇相碰的瞬间Hermione才开始担心她口中的茶叶的味道，同时在Snape的口中尝到了相同的。他的舌试探地探入她，有些痒地舔过她的牙齿。她不太擅长这个，呃，舌吻。Ron对舌吻的定义只是顶进一条湿漉漉的舌头在她嘴里乱搅一气，而且从不担心她是否会被堵得无法呼吸。 </p><p>不。她不应该在这个时候想着别的男人的。尤其是当Snape的手——那双自己梦想过的修长的手正来来回回地在身上探索，隔着毛衣爱抚她的腰侧，沿着手臂上行握住她的肩膀，他的舌头正挑动着她的，Hermione竭力地尝试适应这个新的湿滑的东西在口腔里而不是一口咬下去。得不到回应的Snape扣住她的后颈更加深入地探进她的口中，在那难堪的一瞬间，她敏感的喉头自动收缩，Hermione猛的让自己脱了胶，挫败地咳出声来。 </p><p>“对不起，我……”Snape放开了她，为这份尴尬而磕磕绊绊。 </p><p>她竭力平复呼吸，在心里骂自己没用。他妈的她为什么非要在这种时候咳嗽！“我……咳咳……我没事，没关系……”Hermione感觉自己脸红了，如此近距离的接触加深了这份尴尬。这和她想象的不一样，太不一样。难道不应该是他们越吻越深不知不觉到了床边一起倒下去吗？或者干脆用一个魔咒点去所有的衣物让他们好想干嘛就干嘛吗？ </p><p>可惜不是的，他们正站在客厅，除了他的领口和她的头发以外其他地方整整齐齐，彼此的魔杖都远远地揣在衣架上的外衣口袋里。她才刚从一阵扁桃体大战舌头中败下阵来，而他早就不确定地放开了好不容易才敢搂着她的手。 </p><p>这不对，这一切都该死地不对极了。 </p><p>“你还好吗？”Snape犹豫着问她，伸手擦去唇边由于激吻而沾上的湿润。 </p><p>她舔唇表示自己一切OK，在唇边尝到了他的唾液的味道。“我们……我们去卧室吧？”为这笨拙的邀请她从头红到胸口，而且一开口就后悔了没提议先去洗个澡，换身性感点的内衣。她去年买的那套黑色镂空的内衣被她塞在哪里了？她现在穿的是再普通不过的棉质内衣，而且颜色一点也不搭调。她昨天因为这公寓停水了没洗澡，呃，好吧其实一部分原因也是她比较懒而且怕冷。而现在他们到了她的卧室——她的没来得及叠被，吃剩的零食散落在床头柜而且几件没被收进洗衣篮的衣服散在各处的卧室，她为这一切一切的不浪漫而诅咒。</p><p> </p><p>Snape似乎对这一切毫不在意，卧室这个词仿佛再一次点燃了他的兴致。一进门他便再一次拥住她，虽然口中少了那么点侵略性但在手上全部找了回来。拉扯开她的毛衣底部往上拽，她配合着脱出袖子，尽量躲避着这件毛衣厉害无比的暗器——那个扣子。她无数次被这扣子勾到头发而不得不花上3分钟才能脱开，而这一次—— </p><p>“Ouch！”她吸气，这次更糟，勾到的可不止一点头发……为了不打断这份来之不易的亲密她狠了狠心把扣子硬生生拽掉，毛衣沿着手臂下滑到地板上。Snape随即伸进她的衬衣，只徘徊了一会便直奔她的乳房。Hermione小小呻吟，贪求着更多的触碰而拱向他的手。她盲目地摸索着他的衣领，她想要探索他一百颗扣子下面的身体有多久了？ </p><p>乳房被那双灵巧的手揉扁搓圆，Hermione非常想要对Snape做更多同样的事。解决掉他的领结后她迫不及待地贴上去，舌尖掠过那道Nagini咬过的伤疤。Snape嘶嘶地抽气后仰，意犹未尽地松开她转攻那些该下地狱的扣子。 </p><p>等到他们足足花了有五分钟的时间解决掉所有的衣扣，Hermione几乎是扯开了他的外套想要饱览那具她渴望了许多年的身体—— </p><p>呃。 </p><p>那是一具比她还要皮包骨的身体，隔着背心都能看到肋骨的轮廓。而那背心——Hermione认得那种背心，她在夏日傍晚的破釜酒吧经常看到那些男人穿着的背心，三个西可一件，Ron买过，她洗了一次就缩水了。 </p><p>Snape正以一种狂烈的速度呼呼把他的外套扔在地上，一旦从那百扣大衣里挣脱，他就重新抓住她，俯身吻住她。这一次没有在唇间过多停留，他转而吮吸她的下巴，弯腰在她的脖子上流连不去，一枚一枚的吻顺着曲线蜿蜒而上，末了在耳后舔吮。Hermione扑簌簌地合了双眼，本能地向他展露更多的皮肤。而当他的手臂绕过她，开始向下摸索着她牛仔裤包裹着的臀部，她也把他的背心从腰间抽出掀上去，他暂时中断了对她臀瓣的爱抚配合着脱掉它。 </p><p>现在他上身完全赤裸地站在她面前，目光炽热，口干舌燥。Hermione的手指不确定地触碰到那伤疤交错的腹部，毛发稀疏的胸口。她知道他受过伤，不计其数，在一个老谋深算的老校长和一个法力高强的疯子手下转圜并不是一件容易的事。但这幅景象现在真实地展现在她面前的时候，她退缩了。一道蜿蜒的伤痕狰狞地爬过整个腹部，紫黑色的痕迹尽管愈合已久，却隐隐散发着戾气逼得她无法直视。泪水刺痛了她的眼窝，她鼓起勇气在那胸口印上无关情欲的一吻，掌心轻轻地抚上一边的乳尖。Snape在颤抖，但他没有做任何阻止或鼓励她进一步动作的事，他站在那里，揉在她发间的手指松松地爱抚着她，安慰着她。Hermione抬头对上他的眼睛，那神情中的脆弱几乎让她心碎。 </p><p>重新低头，Hermione吻上他的乳尖。没过多久便将它含进口中，舌尖绕着挺硬的珠粒打转。一只手爱抚着另一边的乳头，另一只手继续向下探索。触碰到他凸起的腿间让她溢出一丝呻吟，为这久违的触感热情洋溢。 </p><p>Snape也在呻吟，不耐烦地把她剥得上身只剩胸衣便带着她倒在床上。Hermione感觉自己挺凸的胳膊肘戳中了他的肚子，挪动着从他身上移开踢掉自己的鞋袜和牛仔裤。Snape如法炮制，解决了大部分衣裤笼罩在她上方，目光如同唇舌般舔过她的身体。 </p><p>Hermione挣扎着想关灯，她的左侧小腹上有一道伤疤，是Malfoy给她留下的。她的大腿外侧被刻上了“MudBlood”字样，Bellatrix的纪念品。更别提她根本没发育开来的乳房像是撑开一半坏掉的伞，她的腰上的赘肉，她比他还粗的大腿和髋骨……</p><p>Snape捉住了她往床头灯伸去的手，“我想看。”他低喃，另一只手沿着她的胸衣带子下滑，逗弄着她敏感的下缘，接着就向她的背后伸过去。她抬了抬背，想让她帮她把胸衣脱掉，可是Snape显然不是对付胸衣的老手——随着一声挫败的咆哮，他放开了握着她的另一只手，双手都来到她背后把她抱起来坐在他怀中。Hermione借此机会放肆地打量他的身体，发现他也并不是那么瘦骨嶙峋。胸口随着呼吸深深起伏，腰间同样堆着一点赘肉，而下腹支起的帐篷让她不由得伸出手去——她要他，她要他在她里面，要他在她里面冲刺直到两个人都释放。她梦想了多少回他在她耳边低喃着那些柔滑的词句，慢条斯理地延展直到她哭泣求饶。她还渴望着能够让他感受到同样没顶的快感，让他在高潮的时候嘶吼出她的名字。</p><p>“Miss-Hermione，”她听到他叫她，却不是带着满足和激情，相反地，带着挫败和尴尬——她停止了对他勃起做的事儿，“什么？”</p><p>他在她背后的手指动了动示意她，“帮帮忙，你的胸衣快打败我了。”</p><p>她忍住了没笑，这次换Snape从头红到胸口。双手背到后面解开了搭扣，Hermione把胸衣摘下了仍下床。Snape的内裤紧随其后，他们再一次躺下来，他的头埋在她的胸间，手口并用地逗弄着她的乳房，由于急切而力道发狠。Hermione以为自己会享受这个，可是左乳的一丝刺痛将她从幻想中拉回：Snape右手指甲的倒刺扎到了她。乳头因为疼痛而变硬挺立，最糟糕的是Snape以为她性奋了，来回重复着这个动作。</p><p>她没法说出口，转而用自己的手将他的拉向自己的下方。他们共同撤掉她的内裤，他兴奋挺立的勃起戳弄着她的入口。</p><p>“……可以吗？”他开口了，没有一丝柔滑，沙哑得不像话。</p><p>Hermione点头，同样口干舌燥。下一秒他顶了进来，扭曲的面孔由于距离太近而变得不像他。</p><p>“哦，是的，操。”他喘息着挤出几个字眼，撑在她的头两侧挺动起来。Hermione扭动双腿，专心感受着和他下身纠缠的触感。她的小腿蹭过他的，勾住他的臀部催促他更加深入地占有自己，他一开始还能够控制，但很快就欲罢不能地抽插起来。Hermione不知所措地抬高了胯骨，不对，这感觉很不对。他的撞击达不到她想要的那一点，他的体重压着她的胸口投不过去。她的手攀附着他的后背，汗水让那里的皮肤格外光滑。</p><p>“Hermione……”他呼出的气喷在她脸上，她由于缺乏氧气而微微转过头寻求新鲜的空气。她的身体被笼罩的部分汗水岑岑，裸露在冬天的空气中的部分却格外寒冷。鸡皮疙瘩在手臂上一粒粒暴起，她绝望地在他背上抚摸抓挠，想要消除这古怪的感受。Snape还在她体内挺动，祈求她叫他的名字。</p><p>“Hermione，叫我……求你……叫我……”她叫不出来。大口喘着气，Hermione用力将小腿和脚勾住他，推他更深地埋进自己。Come on，她想，Severus，come on，“Severus……”</p><p>“Hermione！”她感到一股液体奔涌入体内，带着她刚刚被点燃的兴奋。Snape带着狂喜的粗喘，又抽插了几下便趴在了她身上。</p><p>沉寂。Snape扯过被子给两人盖住，翻身下来躺倒在她身边，平复着呼吸。谁也没有说话，不大的卧室里只有两个频率的呼吸声。</p><p>一点泪水顺着眼角淌下来，Hermione打破了沉默。“我去清理一下。”</p><p>激情褪去，汗水凝结后的裸身暴露在空气里，Hermione打了个寒战。她从地上捡起件晨衣披上，抬眼看到躺在床上的Snape，被子盖住了腰腹，大腿和小腿都露在外面——还有没来得及脱掉袜子的脚。她向浴室走去，冰冷黏腻的精液淌下来，黏住了她的大腿。</p><p>花洒下烫人的热水冲拭着身体，Hermione用力搓了把脸。她不知道自己为什么会流泪，这是她想要的又不是。真是奇怪的感觉。她曾经有过努力达成目标后的失落感，这一次却不同。但失落是没错的，毫无疑问。Hermione的手抚过自己的身体，停留在下方……闭上眼，她想象着这是Snape的手，逗弄着她，安抚着她，另一只手按上胸口，拨弄轻捻，各种灵巧。腿间的湿冷逐渐褪去，一股新的灼热在臆想中重新点燃。她插进去了一根，两根，三根手指，在压抑的呻吟中达到了高潮。</p><p>“Severus……”她呢喃，泪水顺着脸颊淌下来，跟花洒里的热水混在一起。</p><p>Snape已经重新穿上了外衣，恢复成了那个阴冷的教授。Hermione擦着湿漉漉的头发，平静地看着他。</p><p>“我该走了。”他静静地陈述，Hermione点点头，为他递上斗篷。</p><p>Snape看着她，目光复杂而愧疚。“你就决定留在麻瓜世界么？”她听见他问，语气是关心的。</p><p>“嗯。”她只能说一个嗯字。</p><p>“那么……保重。”Snape拧开了门，雪还在下。</p><p>“等等！”Hermione忽然喊他，Snape回头，不解和惊讶混杂在脸上。“等我一会儿。”她急急转身，回到衣柜里翻找出她的魔杖，回到客厅，因急切和奔跑而微微气喘。</p><p>“玫瑰盛开。”她小声念道，她的魔杖开出了一朵娇艳的玫瑰花。Hermione擎着它，像二年级的时候一样胆怯地看着她的魔药教授。</p><p>“只是单纯地想把它送给你。”Hermione带着真诚的笑意注视他。</p><p>“谢谢。”他低不可闻地嗫嚅，接过那朵玫瑰的时候拇指划过她的手背。</p><p>“再见了。”</p><p>当天晚上，Hermione睡前想的最后一件事是，要记得明早及时清洗他们喝过的茶杯，因为如果时间久了，茶垢可是连魔法都难以对付的玩意儿。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七月的霍格莫德，傍晚，猪头酒吧。</p><p>Severus坐在角落里，像每个假期的傍晚一样。没什么人来打搅他，当然也不会有人主动那么做。尽管战争已经结束，他依然是那个生人勿近的魔药大师。</p><p>“你的。”酒吧老板Aberforth Dumbledore简单地招呼他，递给他一杯拿铁和一碟方形巧克力。</p><p>“这次是？”他询问，今晚第一次抬起头来。</p><p>“Ritter Sports，Rum Trauben Nuss。”（笔者：来自德国的一种巧克力，方形，不同种口味，文中为朗姆酒葡萄坚果口味）</p><p>“谢谢。”他没再对这位如今近似于老英雄的老板多看一眼，修长的手指拈起一块巧克力放进口中品尝。</p><p>“Hey，听说了么伙计，世界杯上Weasley对Krum，想不想赌一点？”</p><p>“赌什么？赌谁抓住飞贼还不如赌谁能抓住那小妞儿。”</p><p>Severus皱眉，为打扰了他的清净而恼火不已。今日的猪头酒吧早已不是那个能让你清清静静喝点咖啡、消磨一个傍晚的地方，而是一个扩建成原来的两倍、提供各种个性食品的地方——老Dumbledore总能搞到一些稀奇古怪的吃食，比如，各种各样的巧克力。为了这一点，他决定暂时忍受一会那两个家伙的言语。</p><p>“你指哪个？”</p><p>“Lavender啊，Lavender Brown那还用说！”</p><p>“不是Hermione Weasley么？”</p><p>“你傻了吧，Granger要是能管得住Ronald Hope-of-England Weasley，我宁愿出三个加隆。”</p><p>“没那么糟吧，至少也是大难不死的Harry Potter的朋友，他们——”</p><p>生生掐断的声音昭示着不同寻常的事情的发生，Severus和大家一起向门口望去。</p><p>Hermione Granger，好吧，现在应该是Hermione Weasley，走进来，目光直直地打量了那两个放肆谈论她的年轻人身上，扫过整个静下来的酒吧，然后——Granger看到了他，确切地说是看中了他的位置还有空位，照直走了过来，后面跟着Aberforth。</p><p>“黄油啤酒，外加音乐。”她陈述道，声音平静而稳重。Severus惊讶地打量她。</p><p>“音乐名称？”</p><p>“韦斯莱是我们的王。”</p><p>Severus不可置信地看着前学生付给Aberforth2个加隆，冲他礼貌招呼，“好久不见，Snape教授。”</p><p>他咳了一声，“好久不见，Weasley夫人。”</p><p>她皱眉。“鉴于我已确实不是Granger小姐，您是否考虑叫我Hermione？”</p><p>他啜饮一口咖啡，“那么，Hermione。”</p><p>音乐响起，勾起多年前Severus为数不多的轻松记忆。魁地奇球场上Parkinson小姐指挥着所有的Slytherin放声大唱，而自己带着明显纵容的笑容聆听这首新歌儿。尽管现在已经被改了歌词，变成了赞扬Weasley这个魁地奇天才的，但他合着音乐还是记得起当年的词儿：</p><p>Weasley那个小傻样儿，他一个球也不会挡！<br/>Slytherin人放声唱，Weasley是我们的王！</p><p>“Weasley生在垃圾箱，他专把球往门里放……Weasley保我赢这场，Weasley是我们的王……”</p><p>Severus面无表情地看着Hermione轻声哼唱，把手中的黄油啤酒一饮而尽。</p><p>“你在喝什么？”她的语调明显快活了很多，这姑娘是怎么搞的，他心道，跟Weasley混了这么久，一点酒量也没练出来。</p><p>“咖啡。”她纵声大笑。“咖啡！哦得了，Snape，你居然在这种地方喝咖啡？在其他人都至少来一杯啤酒的情况下？”</p><p>他挑眉，“我不知道其他人的意见对你来说这么重要，Hermione，以至于你这种酒量的女人还敢在陌生的地方喝酒。”</p><p>她瞪回来。“这不是我陌生的地方。我从三年级就一直熟悉这里。”</p><p>“据我所知你五年级才开始涉足这个酒吧，而在那一次失败的保密聚会后再也没有光顾过。”他自如反驳，为这久违的口舌之争倍感愉悦。</p><p>Hermione愣了几秒，有那么一会她似乎就要愤怒地站起来，把杯子里的啤酒泼到他脸上。如果她敢那么干了，Severus想，他会让她付出代价。</p><p>“陪我喝一杯。”她唐突地说，眼神里没有了刚才的好斗，又变回了进门的时候那种平静……绝望。</p><p>抬手叫来招待，他要了一打火焰威士忌。Hermione不客气地伸过手来抓住了其中一杯，他抓住了她的手腕。</p><p>“你不适合喝这个。”他沉沉地注视着她，温和地劝说。</p><p>“我想是你说的，我应该不那么在乎其他人的意见。”手腕用力一挣，她抢过杯子，琥珀色的液体洒了一些出来。</p><p>他有些好笑地看着Hermione气鼓鼓地把一整杯酒倒进嗓子，然后被辣得直想张大嘴喘息却碍于面子只好捂住嘴巴，睁圆眼睛的样子。这女孩从学校毕业后其实一点也没有变化：桀骜不驯的乱发，平庸至极的身材，朴素得体的衣着……well，那双门牙倒是变小了，让她的笑容可以更加漂亮，但是她现在极少有一个称之为合格的笑容，Severus漫不经心地随着她喝下又一杯酒，把她眉眼间的愁苦尽收眼底。</p><p>“你和Weasley到底怎样？”他皱着眉头，Hermione纵声大笑引来了不少回头，他们带着各种戏谑、猜疑和惊讶看着Hermione Weasley坐在Severus Snape对面，笑声放肆，而且已经喝掉半打火焰威士忌。</p><p> </p><p>“怎样？”她低声重复他的话，目光穿过他的脸而看着远处什么他看不见的东西。“战争结束后我们结婚，Ron选择了魁地奇，去了保加利亚，半年后我在当地的一所魔法学校里找到了变形术教授的职位。这次……”她嘲讽地笑了笑，一只手朝着邻桌热烈讨论的人们指了指，“魁地奇世界杯，是我第一次回来。”Hermione环顾四周，把扩大了两倍的、挂满了各种海报和小玩意的猪头酒吧尽收眼底。“这里跟以前大不一样了。”</p><p>“的确。”Severus附和道，呷了一口酒。</p><p>“但你还是一样，Snape教授。”为这姑娘大胆的玩笑而挑了挑眉，Severus咬了回去。“你也没改到哪里去，Granger小姐，一样的自以为是。”</p><p>那刚刚冒出来的一点活气瞬间黯淡下来，Hermione有那么一会儿看上去一句话也说不出。灌了一大口酒，她开口，“自以为是的万事通，一点儿没错。自以为的。”</p><p> </p><p>Severus心中多少猜得到原因，是的。Hermione不适合Ron Weasley，他需要的是一个血色鲜丽，热情活泼的妞儿，奔放得能在他从扫帚上下来后就扑上去跟他做爱，而不是Hermione这种——跟她谈话是一种对精神层面的绝好挑战，然而一双稍微高点的鞋子就能把她轻易打败。</p><p>“是什么领域让你有如此的挫败感？”Severus承认自己有点想跟她谈下去，毕竟这种机会不是经常有，人们通常选择跟他说的话越少越好。</p><p>Hermione看起来脸色发红，思考了一会后——如果在那么多的威士忌作用下还能思考的话——她斟酌着开口：“魁地奇。”</p><p>他一口酒喷了出来。</p><p>“魁-魁地奇？”他咳嗽着，不可置信地看着她，“原谅我，Hermione，只是一个魁地奇就把你从精力旺盛的万事通变成个憔悴的怨妇？Rita Skeeter的新闻都太没爆点了。”</p><p>Hermione没有笑。“Ron喜欢魁地奇。他擅长它，明白它的乐趣并且乐在其中。我试着和他一起分享，我-我找过Ginny教我，在陋居后面的小山坡上。可是我从扫帚上摔了下来差点断了脖子。”承认不足的羞愧漫上脸庞，但她并没有中断叙述的意思。“后来Ron不再试着带我去看他的训练，他的比赛……我们的话题也越来越少。他不对变形术感兴趣，我也不能假装我喜欢飞行。我以为这事挺好，起码我们都有自己的空间和领域，可是……”</p><p>她结结巴巴停了下来，困窘地不知如何说下去。即使在酒精的作用下，她依旧记得她在对谁说话，一个曾经的教授，Hogwarts最负盛名的毒舌男人。</p><p>Severus决定帮她一把，温和地接口：“可是有其他女人对扫帚感兴趣，对扫帚上的人更感兴趣。”</p><p>“Lavender。”Hermione苦涩地承认，感激他没有对此发表独到见解。“你大概不知道……上学那会儿他们在一起过。Lavender……她比我要热情得多，显然她更知道Ron想要什么。”Severus看着她自嘲地笑一下，颤抖的手指摸索着杯子灌向喉咙，没来由地一阵心痛。</p><p>“所以你们现在是分居么？”他温和但是不容置疑地伸出手，把杯子从她口中摘下来。“够了，Granger，即使对于借酒浇愁来讲，你今晚喝的也够多了。”</p><p>她满不在乎地吃吃笑起来，“所以我又是Granger了？”她任由他抢过杯子，伸手又从桌子上抄起一杯来。Severus愤怒地看着她，这是他教过最有天分的学生之一，是战争英雄，是一个意志顽强、独立自主的女人。可现在她坐在嘈杂的酒吧里，傻笑着谈论她丈夫的花心，灌下了起码7瓶威士忌，小腿随着“韦斯莱是我们的王”的节奏不断踢着他的腿。</p><p>“Hermione。”他压着火儿陈述道，“Weasley配不上你，一向如此。他平生最期待的事情是在大战幸存之后好好玩乐一番，追求的最大荣耀不过是个运动奖杯——”他这次夺过她手里的酒，液体洒了一桌子。他放下杯子，念了个清理一新，绕过桌子把她拉起来，动作一气呵成，“而你，Hermione，”他不得不扶着她站好了，盯进她空洞的双眼直到她也肯看他，“你是我教过最有天分的学生，是最坚强的战士。你的一根头发里的知识都比Weasley整个脑子里的要多。”</p><p>她愣愣地看着他，泪水终于从强撑着的眼眶流下来。</p><p>“可他们不再需要这些了！”她哭喊，挣脱了他的搀扶踉跄着靠在桌子上，手指按到了盛满酒的杯子里。“他们不需要一个头脑，因为不再需要抄作业；不再需要强大的意志因为战争已经结束！”她冲他那么大声地嚷嚷仿佛他们在旷野中站在山坡上喊话，仿佛那些错愕盯着他们的人都不存在——仿佛这是她心底的最痛。</p><p>他应该吼回去。他应该讽刺她也有如此挫败之日，应该反问她这跟他有何相干，或是干脆地抽身离开。而令他吃惊的不是他没有做上述的任何一样，而是他发现Hermione在自己怀中动情哭泣，自己的手一只圈着她的腰，另一只抚过她的头发。</p><p>最令他吃惊的，是Hermione在他怀中逐渐放松下来的姿态，最后安静得像只猫，蓬松着毛发窝在他胸口。Severus小小地享受着这一触感，用了七八成的毅力才把她轻轻带出怀抱。他让她重新坐下，用不属于他的温柔为她擦干泪水。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢——这是什么？”Hermione抽噎着，眼睛忽然盯住他盘子里的巧克力。她看着它们又看看他，好像忽然忘记了之前自己还在他怀中哭泣。“这是……巧克力？”未经邀请便拿了一颗，咬一口——“还是Ritter Sports，什么口味的？”又咬了一口，“我喜欢朗姆。”她笑，是那种真心实意的笑容，她整齐的牙齿泛着暗暗的光，她的眼里重新点燃了灵动。</p><p>“早知道这可以安抚你，我犯不着费这么大劲。”他悻悻地坐回座位，拿起另一颗在手里随意旋转。“‘巧克力是最有效的灵魂安抚魔药，一个魔药大师应该学会享受它。致以我最诚挚的感谢，Snape教授，祝您圣诞快乐。您的学生，Hermione Granger。’”他不带语气地引述，小心翼翼地看着她的眼睛睁圆，嘴唇微张，脸迅速变红的样子。“也许你忘了……”他开口，可是被打断了。</p><p>“我没忘记。我一直对你没回信而耿耿于怀。”她坦陈，目光由于羞涩而躲闪，又迫切地想寻求更多信息而重新盯住他。“可是你一直记得？”语气是不敢相信的，他挫败地叹息。</p><p>“我有理由对一份难得的中肯意见作出采纳，而且，鉴于我极少收到诸如此类的关心，我想我保留这份记忆也并不至于让人如此吃惊吧。”姿态防备，语义试探，Severus给出了自己能给的最真诚的答案。</p><p>“那我留在霍格沃茨陪你如何？”Hermione冲口而出，“我们可以一起吃巧克力。”</p><p>Severus呆呆地看着她，她似笑非笑，像是认真而又不像。她的目光中有挑衅，仿佛在问他敢不敢答应，她的笑容含着脆弱，是在担心他嘲笑她的冲动。</p><p>“那Ron呢？”他不解地问她，既然她如此在意Weasley，当初毅然决然地跟着他去了保加利亚，又如何能够轻易放弃在那边的生活？</p><p>他的话凝固了她本就低温的笑容，有那么一瞬间她似乎就要再一次流泪，然而下一秒她开始发笑，胸腔起伏，肩膀耸动，她好笑地看着他，带着一种类似于恶作剧成功的低级趣味，她的笑声从低低的嗤笑变成放肆的哈哈大笑，她颤抖的食指点向他，随着上身靠向椅背而指到了天花板去。</p><p>认真你就输了，哈哈哈。</p><p>他只好跟着她笑，半真半假地怒视她在夜色中伸展手臂，头发在颈边垂落，狭长的眼睛时而努力圆睁，时而眯到生出褶皱。她的轻笑在嘈杂中时而格外清晰，带着荒凉和尖锐，时而隐没在一片笑骂之中，只看得到竭力制造弧线的嘴角和毫无笑意的眼神。</p><p>“你知道我在魂器里能听到什么吗？”他们从猪头酒吧出来，夜深人静，走在行人寥寥的街道上。夜晚的霍格莫德格外清凉，一轮皎月挂在空中挥洒着柔和的辉光。</p><p>“是什么？”他侧头问她，她就走在他身侧，借口泛着凉意的天气被他松松环在手臂中。</p><p>“那时候我跟Harry轮流佩戴魂器，”她说，Severus点头表示了解，她继续，“那天下午，我戴着魂器在帐篷外值班，由于日夜颠倒和长期的神经紧张，我睡着了……然后开始做梦，梦见……”她开始颤抖，Severus搂着她的手臂收紧了一点，她倚靠在他的怀中。</p><p>“我看见Ron和另一个女人在一起，她像极了Lavender，他们在安全的地方，生着炉火，桌子上是热乎乎的食物，没有伏地魔，没有追杀和理不清的线索，没有任务……”Hermione再一次努力擦去眼中的泪水，竭力平静地陈述下去，“然后他们看见了我，Ron看起来有一点愧疚，但是坚决地表示要留下，Lavender尖叫着请我离开，离开他们俩，离开那么安全的地方……她告诉我他们不欢迎我，不需要我，Ron的眼睛里全是默认，他也承认他受不了我……”</p><p>Hermione泣不成声，Severus停下了他们的脚步把她裹紧在他的袍子里。他轻轻抬起那张挂满了泪水的脸，拇指抚过她尖尖的下巴。Severus用从未有过的认真神情看着她。</p><p>“留下来吧，和我一起。”他开口。</p><p>“那Ron呢？”她不解地问，透过朦胧的泪水吃惊地打量他。</p><p>“你一直在纠结别人需要什么，Hermione。”他有些答非所问，然而这就是他的答案，是他一直想要她明白的，想要她知道她值得更好的，或者说更了解她的男人。“可你从没问过自己你需要什么。你需要一个会关注你的需求的人，你需要一个和你永远有共同话题，并且乐于讨论的人……”他端起她的脸，带着前所未有的认真神情，他吻了她。</p><p> </p><p>她并未吃惊逃开，她的口唇冰冷，稍稍抿着，他试探地舔过那柔和的曲线，试着说服她为他张开嘴。他成功了，探进她的口腔品尝着那残余的巧克力味道，混着朗姆酒的香气，她身上自然散发的女性的馨香……</p><p>他们的吻持续了不长时间。Severus退开端详着她。她并不拒绝，却无力迎合他的吻，带着一股脆弱和麻木就这样任凭他探进口中，任凭他揽她在怀。沉默在他们之间发酵，Severus开口道，“跟我回城堡。明天一早，去向McGonagall教授申请职位。”</p><p>夜半的惊叫让Severus从书桌旁跳起来，冲进卧室发现Hermione在床上翻来覆去，抖得像只闻见猫的耗子。</p><p>“Ron……Ron不……回来，我求你了……回来……Ron！”她惊喘着醒来，睁大眼睛分辨着黑暗中的事物。</p><p>“没事的，Hermione，你做了个梦。听话，现在试着继续睡一觉，离天亮还有很久呢。”他低声安慰她，双手摩挲着她的肩膀帮她放松。她像个孩子一样抱紧自己，呜咽着直到再次被困意打败入睡。</p><p>而在Severus重新关门的一瞬间，他听见了她的梦呓般的哼唱：“Weasley真真是好样，从不把球往门里放……Gryffindor人放声唱，Weasley是我们的王……”诡异的是连夜色也挡不住她脸上微弱的笑意。他在门口站了五分钟，关门离开。</p><p>Hermione醒来已是大天亮，Severus不见人影。她忍着宿醉的头痛把自己收拾妥帖，出门碰见的第一个人便是Minerva。</p><p>“Hermione！”老女巫颤颤巍巍地走过来，慈爱的笑容在脸上绽开。Hermione感到一阵亲切。Minerva伸出手摸摸她的额头，关切地询问她，“还好吗，亲爱的？Severus说让我把这个交给你，还说让你以后没酒量就别丢人地倒在路边。”她的教授咯咯笑着，把一个盒子塞给她，“Severus一向嘴硬心软，别介意，不过我认为他说的对，可不要这么喝酒了。Weasley先生的猫头鹰已经来了，他说马上来接你。”</p><p>Hermione把问题堵在喉头，拆开了这个用素色牛皮纸包装严整的盒子——巧克力。还有一张便笺，斜体的、尖尖的笔迹她在Harry的禁闭字条上看到熟稔。</p><p>For Hermione Weasley</p><p>这是我认为比较可口的几种巧克力口味，来自不同国家。希望你喜欢它们，在情绪低落的时候，能给你一些调解。</p><p>……我恐怕能做的只有这么多了。</p><p>S.Snape。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>搬运旧文重读，发现12年的自己对将爱电影的第一部分理解完全不对。女主的蜕变是独立自主的，绝非男主的“贤内助”。回顾从前的自己，深感蒙昧与羞愧。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>